The purpose of this Inter-Agency Agreement is to continue research at the FDA lab on HIV characterization studies for NIAID?s efforts to develop a well-characterized repository for diagnostics, drug and vaccine studies. To accomplish this, CBER and NIAID will collaborate in the work of characterizing these diverse strains and using a subset of viruses and plasma to develop globally diverse panels for evaluating performance of diagnostic assays.